Miss Nothing
by Kuraki-chan
Summary: "Her wings are curtains of the night; She knows no wrong or right... " [Currently rated "T" because I'm not entirely sure how descriptive I may or may not get]
1. Preface

**Preface.**

_According to medieval folklore, a succubus is a demon that takes the form of a woman in order to have intercourse with a man in his dreams. The name comes from Old Latin, and means "to lie under."_

The male counterpart of the succubus is the incubus, from the Latin incubo for "nightmare." An incubus was supposedly a male demon who would lie with sleeping human women in order to have sexual intercourse with them.

She hated them more and more everyday of her damned life. She dreamed up all the ways she could torment them and avenge her suffering. But now that would have to wait, having been sold off and all.

He inherited everything his entire family had, being the only one left. Girls practically threw themselves at him and it brought him a sick fondness that he had such control over people. Yet he always wanted more. Nothing was ever good enough.

She figured they had sold her to some scum bag she was going to have to gut like a fish if he so much as looked at her sexually. She wanted nothing more than to rip their throats out and use their sludge blood as wallpaper paste. It would certainly look better than crap they have on the walls currently. What do they call those hideous things again?

Oh yeah, family photos.

He needed somebody to entertain him in his little manor. Somebody...interesting. Somebody who didn't throw themselves at him. He loved the thrill of the hunt. And he loved even more to prove what's his, is his.

Morena Odessa Kozlova does what she wants, when she wants, why she wants. She doesn't take orders from people. She hates people and the human nature in general.

Sasuke Uchiha gets what he wants, when he wants, why he wants. He doesn't take orders from people, and doesn't take no for an answer. He hates just about everyone and everything, but deals with it to get what he wants.

Morena was just sold by her adoptive family to someone she doesn't know, nor cares to know. She wants nothing to do with whoever bought her because they're obviously stupid.

Sasuke just bought a new pet and it looking forward to her arrival. He always loves to play cat and mouse.

* * *

**Kuraki-chan:** Ohkay, so I'm totally out of it, and screwed up all my chapters' orders. Lololol. So I took it down to fix it and BAM! Here it is again c:


	2. Miss Don't Care

**O1: Miss Don't**** Care.**

Morena clicked the gum she was chewing as she threw her last bag over her shoulder and decided she was ready to go with all her stuff and dressed in her usual red and black gothic attire. She glanced at the huge grandfather clock in the family room as she walked downstairs and smirked, noticing she was already 20 minutes late.

_Serves 'em right,_ she thought bitterly. _You sell me, I make you wait._

**_"MORENA!"_** Alister Kozlova called for his adoptive daughter whom he just sold.

"I'm coming, old man!" the sassy girl shouted back. _Old prick._

"She's usually such a good girl," she heard him tell whoever was evidently there. "She just has a difficult time adjusting to change. She doesn't want to let go."

She heard the guest chuckle. "Don't worry Kozlova-sama," a male said, causing her to scowl, "I'm sure Miss Morena will feel perfectly comfortable in no time."

_Says you, filthy pig,_ she thought with sheer hatred as she walked into the foyer. From behind her glasses she looked the man up and down; he couldn't be too much older than herself and dressed head-to-toe in black clothing that fit him well. _At least he's an attractive pig. Some eye candy to kick around._ She mentally snickered.

"Morena," Alister said rather harshly to the girl, "this is Sasuke Uchiha whom you will now be living with. Keep him happy, girl."

The cherry red haired girl turned her blazing blue eyes into a cold glare at her "father". "You _really_ don't want to hear what I have to say to that so shut up, old man."

He cut a cold glare at her before smiling respectfully at Sasuke. "Please, do as you wish with her."

Sasuke looked at Morena with lustful onyx eyes. "Don't worry Kozlova-sama, I intend to."

Morena smirked. _Cha, good luck with that one pig. You'll be in for quite a shock._

Walking out behind Sasuke, Morena blew a kiss and flipped off her foster family who slammed the door behind her. Completely not caring about anything, she got in his black Mercedes and bent her legs so she was partially curled up with her feet on the dash.

"You have quite the attitude, don't you?" Sasuke chuckled as he got in the car.

"Trust me, that was absolutely nothing compared to me being actually pissed off. Now shut up and drive so I can get the hell away from here." Morena replied in a spiteful tone.

She wanted nothing more than to be away from the Kozlovas, but didn't want to be in the grasp of someone like Sasuke either. It was all a matter of which was worse for her.

* * *

**Kuraki-chan:** So yeah, I suck as an author. Obviously xD I'm obsessed with making pictures for this story I hardly have written and I started posting it on Mibba, but apparently over the years I lost my love there so I've come back here :D

**Kai:** You just admitted you're a horrid author. What makes you think people will like you any better here?

**Kuraki-chan:** Because I have loyal readers on here, right guys? ! :D

*silence*

**Kuraki-chan:** D: Uhm..maybe they're all busy..THEY DO LOVE ME. I KNOW THEY DO! I PROMISE-

*SMACK*

**Kuraki-chan:** zzzzzzz~

**Morena:** Ugh, someone had to shut her up. SHE SOLD ME TO A PIG LIKE UCHIHA-SENPAI. I'M GONNA BEAT HER DUMBASS.

**Kai:** Eh, give her a break. I bet good money your story will never be finished.

**Sasuke**: It will be. Or I will haunt her.

**Kai&Morena:** O.o . . . *backs away slowly*


	3. Miss Autonomy

**O2: Miss Autonomy.**

Morena stared out the window to watch where she was being taken, and to avoid her new "owner". She lived with the Kozlovas on the outskirts of Konoha, and scowled at just how far into the village she was being taken.

She hated these people. And they hated her out of fear.

"When we get there, you will have an hour to unpack whatever you can, then we will talk," Sasuke told her in a cold, monotone voice.

Not what she wanted to hear. Morena just wanted to be left alone.

She gave a slight nod, hoping he wouldn't talk anymore.

At a red light, Sasuke glanced at Morena from the corner of his eyes. He saw her pale skin through the rips of her jeans and smirked. His smirk faded when he saw faint cuts on her thighs as well. Slowly glancing up, his eyes lingered on her chest. She really was a beautiful young woman.

But just how big were her breasts, he wondered?

_34..36 maybe? _He thought. _Perhaps big C's, or small D's? Whatever it may be, she's lucky I don't find out for myself right here and now._ He chuckled mentally.

"Can you not stare at my tits while waiting for a green light?" Morena snapped. "I'm a 36D, are you happy now?"

_I will be soon enough, girl,_ he thought.

"As intriguing as that response was, who's to say I wasn't wondering about the spider's web on your face?" Sasuke replied calmly as the light turned green and he drove again.

"Because I can tell what part of me a person is looking at and you were prominently staring right at my tits." She scowled, blowing a lock of her cherry red hair out of her face. "As far as the web by my eye, it's a tattoo."

"You like spiders?" Sasuke made a face.

"No," Morena spat. "I like _black widows_. Not just any spiders."

As they continued to drive, Morena stopped staring out of the window and down at her lap instead, with a hollow look in her sapphire eyes. Curious as to why, Sasuke glanced in his rear-view mirror. He saw the villagers glaring and talking as they drove by.

"They're afraid of me, so they hate me." Morena said in a quiet and spiteful voice.

"They know you?"

"They know about me. And they live in fear. Fear causes hatred. They seem rather surprised of my being in town. That surprises me."

"Why does that surprise you?"

"You seem like the proud type; the type to brag. Their reactions show me that you haven't made a big deal about buying the youngest Kozlova girl."

"Youngest? How many are there?" Sasuke knew very little of the Kozlova family; just that they wanted to get rid of Morena.

"Allister Kozlova married Nina Blackshire somewhere out in Russia or wherever Allister's from. They had Gabrielle, Sadie, Azelle, and Angel. Azelle and Angel were identical twins, and Angel became an angel because she was a stillborn. Feeling the loss of her twin, Azelle became mute and gets sick often. Because of Nina's compulsiveness, they demanded four children, and hoped that a fourth would help little Azelle. Well of course Nina could no longer bear children because Angel's birth ruptured her uterus. So they began looking to adopt. Long story short, I got stuck with them."

Sasuke noticed Morena's bitter voice and the hatred behind her words. He honestly didn't care about what happened, because this was now and now he had her. He was just curious as to why the people of Konoha seemed to hate her so much. She must be a very special girl.

_She certainly looks and smells absolutely wonderful,_ Sasuke thought with a smirk.

"I can tell that you think you can get anything you want," said Morena, "but allow me to say this - you will not be thinking like that anymore with me. I am not a doll; I am a lady. And I will be treated as such."

"Hn, did the Kozlovas teach you that?"

"No, it's what they didn't teach me that I learned from."

He was unsure why, but there was something about her bad attitude that really turned him on. He believed her when she told him that she would be treated like a lady, but that was half the fun. He knew every trick in the book to get a girl under his control. He loved to play with people. It kept him busy.

And fighting with Morena would not only keep him busy, but be the world's best turn on.

_With her attitude,_ Sasuke thought, _she's probably a hard hitter._ He mentally snickered. _I won't go easy than. All the more fun._

Morena knew he would try something, but boy was he in for a surprise. It was the only thing that had protected her all these years because Gods knows how much a letch Allister Kozlova is.

_If he thinks even for a second that he's going to get me however he wants, he's mental,_ Morena thought. _Everybody needs a wakeup call at some point._

"We're home," Sasuke said with a smirk as they pulled up to the manor.

_Let the games begin,_ both of them thought.


End file.
